vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diva (Blood+)
Summary Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīva) is the main antagonist of Blood+ and is the younger sister of Saya. She is the greatest sworn enemy of the Red Shield and, like Saya, is a pure blooded Chiropteran queen born from the Chiropteran Mummy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Diva, The Diva of the Century, The Singing Diva Origin: Blood+ Gender: Female Age: 173+ Classification: Chiropteran (Queen), Opera Singer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; chiropteran children were shown to regenerate parts of their head blown off), Enhanced Senses (limited Clairvoyance and can sense the presence of other chiropterans), Pain Suppression, Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via her fangs and power boost from feeding on blood), Poison Immunity, Possesses a telepathic connection to chiropterans, Blood Infusion and Weaponry (can infuse her sword for Haemokinetic Combat), Mutation Inducement (able to heal others with her blood which also leads to creating Chevaliers and granting powers much like her own), Poisonous Blood (her blood causes humans who intake it to die) and Blood Solidification (her blood causes her sister Saya and all chiropterans created by her, directly or indirectly, to crystallize and die), pseudo-Flight, Cocoon Generation for Hibernation, Limb Reattachment, Supremely skilled in swordplay, Shapeshifting (including Vocal Replication), Telekinesis, Has Supernatural Blood, Can psychologically overwhelm her opponent, potential Berserk Mode, Can control, awaken and attract chiropterans with her voice Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Is much stronger than Saya and her chevaliers, defeated and nearly killed Solomon after a short time with him having grave injuries while she sustained none whatsoeverEpisode 46 - May Tomorrow Be a Clear Day, may well be the most physically powerful character) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Is much faster than her chevaliers, blitzed Solomon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: Superhuman; can fight for prolonged period of time even with heavy injuries Range: Extended melee range with small sword, much higher via telekinesis and singing Standard Equipment: Diva does not usually use any weapons (since she does not require any). But she is shown to wield a longsword during her final battle with Saya where something was required to cut and inject her blood into the opposing queen. * Diva's Sword: Diva is shown using an European sword, known as a small sword or court-sword during the final duel with her sister Saya. It is an elegant double-edged and narrow blade meant to fence with one hand. Intelligence: * Singing: Diva was a born singer; in fact, her name comes from her singing ability. Saya heard her sing and henceforth called her 'the singing Diva'. In Diva's first concert, many claim her to be "the Diva of the century". When heard live, her song is able to increase the chance of humans turning into chiropterans who had ingested Cinq Flèches products infected with the Delta-67 agent from 3% to a 100% likelihood. Only Nathan wanted Diva to continue performing and become a star while Amshel wished to use the skill to create more chiropteran. * Sword-fighting: Although she has not received training to fence like Saya, she has shown quite flexible movements wielding longsword during her final battle with Saya. Weaknesses: Her sister saya's blood causes her to crystallize and die, her blood will lose its crystallizing potency if/when she conceives children, enters periodic three-decade-long hibernation periods, when said hibernation periods draw near, may suffer from fainting spells and her healing factor is weakened, needs to drink blood to stay healthy, taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it, incineration or decapitation can kill her, desires a family Feats: Toggle - Strength * Slaughtering all the party-goers present at Joel's birthday party.Episode 22 - The Zoo * Swatted David away like he was a fly.Episode 24 - Airy Singing Voice * Threw Saya through the wall of the Zoo tower while holding Riku with enough brute strength that the impact upon Saya's subsequent landing caused the ground to cave in beneath her. * Effortlessly knocked down a large metal security door.Episode 32 - Boy Meets Girl * Slaughtered all the Red Shield guards on the ship. - Speed/Agility * Instantly appear right next to Lewis. * Instantly moved right in front of David. * Evaded Hagi's attack when he throws his cello case at her as she prepares to kill Saya. * Reappeared moments after evading Haji's attack next to Solomon. * Dodged Saya's every move.Episode 42 - Soprano of Miracles - Durability * Tanked a direct gun shot from David and didn't take any damage. - Skill * Impersonated the Grand Duchess Anastasia in 1918.Blood+ Adagio * Awakened hordes of chiropterans in those affected by Grigori's drug.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 7 * Shown to be capable of verbally communicating with Saya without knowing how to speak. * Impersonated Riku. * Managed to mimic Riku's voice when trying to convince Kai to join her. * Awakened and attracted hordes of chiropterans in one of her opera concerts. * Despite not received training to fence like Saya, she has shown to be evenly matched in swordsmanship.Episode 49 - Two Queens - Other * Intimidated Lewis badly enough during a brief encounter that he sweats and falls down when she steps close to him. * Force converted Karl to be her chevalier. * Shattered a window with no apparent movement other than smiling.Episode 31 - Breaking Shield * Tracked Riku down at the Red Shield HQ by the sound of his heartbeat. * Survived the destruction of the Red Shield headquarters. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Strength: Diva has enhanced strength due to her being a chiropteran queen. Even a chevalier is likely to face mortal wounds if she attacks. It is affirmed by Nathan when he sees Diva beat Solomon for daring to try hurt her and her children. In fact, she may well be the most physically powerful character in Blood+, as she is the only chiropteran queen who feeds freely on blood. At one point she throws Saya through the wall of the Zoo tower while holding Riku with enough brute strength that the impact upon Saya's subsequent landing causes the ground to cave in beneath her. Speed: Diva shows to be highly agile to the point that it can seem that she can teleport. Her speed stirs up fear as shown when she attacked the Red Shield HQ. Diva is fast to the point that it is nearly instantaneous and her movements (when perceived) are depicted as a blur: after knocking Saya through the wall of the tower, she appears seemingly out of nowhere next to Lewis. She is also able to evade Hagi's attack when he throws his cello case at her as she prepares to kill Saya, and reappears moments later next to Solomon. * Senses: Diva has extremely sharp hearing, best displayed when she tracked Riku down at the Red Shield HQ by the sound of his heartbeat. Flight: Diva can perform long distance jump similar to flight if considered the way Saya jumps. She rarely uses it since she likes to rely on her chevaliers to take her wherever she wants. Telepathy: Diva shows this ability communicating with chevaliers if necessary. But mostly she uses it to find Riku on Red Shield ship. She listens to his heartbeat and follows it. Diva possibly possesses a telepathic connection to Saya and vice-versa as she is shown to be capable of verbally communicating with Saya without knowing how to speak, and could have utilized this to match Saya in swordplay at the opera house, as she did not appear to have much experience beforehand. Telekinesis: Diva is implied to be telekinetic; she shatters a window at one point with no apparent movement other than smiling. Voice: Her mesmerizing voice was not only a sheer talent but also a power that controls, awakens and attracts chiropterans. Her voice also intrigues Saya and drives her to frenzy, awakening her chiropteran mode. When trying to convince Kai to join her, she even manages to mimic Riku's voice. Physical Transformation: Diva's impersonation of Riku in the latter half of the series demonstrates that she can alter her physical features, though this ability seems limited in comparison to other chiropterans' transformation abilities. She then resumes her default appearance before her duel with Saya at the Metropolitan Opera House, even regaining her long hair. Most likely, Diva also used this power to impersonate the Grand Duchess Anastasia in 1918. Psychological Overpowering: Diva has a severe psychological effect on her enemies: Hagi's chiropteran hand begins shaking at one point when he senses her presence, during the first half of the series Saya freezes up when she hears Diva's song, Riku is paralyzed with fear when she corners him on the Red Shield HQ (though the explanation in the light novels is that his own chiropteran biology rendered him immobile and unable to resist her), and she intimidates Lewis badly enough during a brief encounter that he sweats and falls down when she steps close to him. Blood Attributes: * Regeneration: Diva has the usual ability to heal herself from any normal injuries almost instantly. * Anti-aging: Her special blood stops her growth after aging 16 years, the same as her sister Saya. That was why she maintains the appearance of a teenage girl even though she is at least 173+ years old. * Producing Chevaliers: When her blood enters the bloodstream of a human who has lost most of their blood, it has the effect of turning them into Diva's chevalier, as demonstrated with Solomon and Karl. * Possible Power Drainage: After she turns Amshel into her first chevalier, she spends only a few years awake from periodically entering a 30-year hibernation cycle, before which she experiences a slow in her regenerative abilities and bouts of fainting spells. * Crystallization: When mixed with Saya's blood, Diva's blood crystallizes, which is lethal to her. In turn, her blood can crystallize Saya and her chevaliers. She didn't know that Riku was Saya's chevalier and gave him her blood as a return gift for being impregnated, thus bringing about his death. * Conceiving: Queens lose their blood powers when they conceive. Diva, having forcefully mated with Riku, unknowingly loses her power to kill her sister. This was known to Nathan only and he explains it to Saya when Diva dies. On her final duel with Saya, she plunges her sword loaded with her blood into Saya and simultaneously gets impaled by Saya. However, only Diva begins to crystallize and dies. Explanations Abilities Queens have enhanced speed, strength, and endurance that surpasses those of their chevaliers and other chiropterans. All other chiropterans are born of the blood of Queens, either through the queen's own efforts or human experimentation. Their blood can also crystallize and destroy any chiropteran of any level that was created by their sister queen. Queens are believed to be able to defeat their chevaliers due to their enhanced abilities as shown by Diva when she defeated and nearly killed Solomon after a short time with him having grave injuries while she sustained none whatsoever from the engagement. Procedure of Death The twin Queens are the only dangers for each other as each of them can die by the other's blood. This method of death is only viable if either Queen has become impregnated, a process that would cause the blood to no longer become lethal to the other Queen. As well the possibility of taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it or beheading could be an effective method as well but due to the Queen's high level of fighting skills this becomes exceedingly difficult as the two tend to be equally matched in all areas of ability. Gallery File:Anastesia.png|Diva as Anastasia File:Diva-in-riku-form.jpg|Diva as Riku File:Blood_32_7.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Blood+ Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Performers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Game Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Berserkers Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Orphans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Production I.G Category:Life Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Music Users Category:Silk Users Category:Hibernation Users Category:Blood (series) Category:Tier 8